tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Land (Japan)
Thomas Land (Japanese: トーマスランド, Tōmasu Rando) is the first Thomas & Friends theme park. It is located at Fuji-Q High Land park, Yamanashi, Japan. It was opened in 1998. Attractions * Thomas and Percy’s Fun Ride * The Great Gatagoto Adventure / Thomas’s Party Parade / Thomas' Treasure Hunt * Rock 'n' Roll Duncan * Everybody Twist * Happy Harold (1998 to 2018) * Mischievous Cranky * Exciting Cruise * Self-Drive Vehicles (1998 to 2018) * Thomas’s Monument * Thomas Maze (1998 to 2015) * 3D Circus Maze * Wishing Falls * Play Area (1998 to 2010) * Percy’s Monument * Gazebo * Thomas Restaurant * Station Shop * Mrs. Kyndley’s Kitchen * Mr. Jolly’s Chocolate Shop / Tidmouth Shop and Cafe * Lady Hatt’s Afternoon Tea * Elsbridge Photo Studio * Go! Go! Bulstrode * Thomas Land 3D Theatre / Thomas' Dokidoki Playground * Thomas' Happy Smile * Hopping Winston Merchandise Choro-Q * Thomas Land Express Motor Tomica * Thomas Land Express Tomytec * Fujikyukou 5001 * Fujikyukou 5002 Tomica * Go to Thomas Land Map Set * Thomas Land Express Other * Water Drinks Trivia * At some point after the Japanese release of Hero of the Rails, the scene with Emily and Oliver in the Great Gatagogo Adventure ride was replaced with Hiro in his hiding spot. Oliver's model from this scene was moved to the end of the ride. * Spencer was removed from the Great Gatagoto Adventure and was replaced with Rheneas' dinosaur. * During the Thomas and Percy Fun Ride, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * The Thomas and Percy Fun Ride had gone through several changes over the years: ** 2010: *** A James replica was built and replaced Lady as the third operating engine for the ride, with Lady's purple coaches repainted as red Express Coaches and Lady being shifted to the sidings by the Coal Hopper and Diesel 10. ** 2015: *** The double platform station before Henry's Tunnel was rebuilt into Dryaw, where Bertie was moved. *** A Sodor Search and Rescue Centre replica with Flynn was built, where Harold was moved over to. *** Henry's Tunnel went through a massive redesign: Henry (who was originally part of a re-enactment of Henry and the Elephant) was flipped around and walled up (creating a re-enactment of The Sad Story of Henry) and Edward (originally in a shed near Knapford Station) was moved to the other end of the tunnel, with a replica of Kevin (shifting some Steamworks crates) added right next to him. The area where Henry was originally viewable is now covered up by a wall of "dirt" coated in dinosaur bones (referencing Tale of the Brave). *** The shed where Edward originally resided was demolished and replaced with a replica of Sir Topham Hatt and Winston on a siding. *** The crossing where Bertie was originally located was turned into a farm crossing, with Terence being moved to the top of a hill just near it. *** The Sodor Railways billboard towards the end of the ride was replaced by posters of Allicia Botti and Spencer offering "Mainland Direct" services. *** Lady was removed and Diesel 10's shed was redecorated as the Dieselworks. See also * Thomas Town (Japan) - other Thomas and Friends theme parks in Japan * Drayton Manor - Thomas & Friends theme park in the United Kingdom * Edaville USA - Thomas & Friends theme park in the United States External links * Official site (Japanese) * Official site (English) * Sodor-island.net review * Japanese fan site he:תומס לנד (יפן) ja:トーマスランド Category:Parks and Events